Smelly Bean
Smelly Bean the Evergreen Smithereen is a seriously one-of-a-kind-seriously-tho-this-time-i-mean-it smelly moshling in the yet-to-be-named-set-5015 set in Moshi Monsters. It is expected they will be released in January 2077, when the game relaunches to the new "Virtual Reality Playstation in the middle of the street device" (working title). They resemble a smelly bean, like seriously. Biography Buster Bumblechops: A Memoir Forget Berry Blue, Sour Apple, Very Cherry or Watermelon jelly beans. Have you tried Evergreen Smithereens? It's not often you see the name Buster Bumblechops thrown around. I'm too busy updating my notes on all the thousands of Moshlings the AutomaticMoshlingGenerator3007.2beta3 machine is creating. Ever since some Higgledy Hipster started messing with some json files, numerous new delightful *boring* species have came to light. And they won't stop. I've aged 60 years and it feels like I just put the Oobla Doobla in the microwave three moshiseconds ago! The Higgledy Hipster story is one that I dare describe. Buy my last book, Buster Bumblechops: A Tale of When I Discovered Moshlings #30,235 to #1,013,954, (only £500.91 with free postage and free codes that might not work for all the Moshlings in the book) to find out more. You already have?? Excellent. Lets be continuing. During CEO number 36's leaving do, the computer which Raffy had secretly been coding and controlling for months (they were adding new Moshlings to the game originally because they had a breakdown after everyone hating them and having no other freinds in the Swindilies) started to heat up - it was very old you see, it was running Windows 10! Just as the CEO made a fueling speech about his role and how life is full of opportunities, an illegal financial loan company stormed in the building shooting gumballs at everyone. It was dreadfully awful from what I hear. A bullet... I mean gumball just so happened to target the computer and the room burst in to flames. Everything was blown to smithereens and nothing was left. Like no one. I don't kid. When some Shady Sherrifs came to investigate you see all that was left of Mind Candy was an Evergreen Smithereen. Pretty representative, huh? It's rare you ever see one lurking about the moshiverse. No, I'm for real (a good Moshlingologist never lies. *tee hee hee dont mention my wikichat visits*) there is only one Evergreen Smithereen, there's just as much chance I'll go back to that 80's hairdo than you'll see one squidging about!!!!." Let's just say stuff happened that wasn't good and they still remain there alone in what's now known as the "Mind Candy Museum" in a deprived area of Nothingville (previously called London until 2044 when some suspicious stuff happened involving Amazin' Blazin' Raisins and a Sneaky Tealeaf). Illustrated is a formula on a blackboard in a 6th grade business class, Mind Candy = smelly bean. If you have been affected by any of the issues raised in Buster Bumblechops: A Memoir please go for a nap and cry out your soul. "From jellybeans and napkins to growing a 10km beard and living atop a mountain", the autobiography of Michael Acton Smith This section of the passage refers to evidence showing Michael Acton Smith of Petlandia colony has no recollection of the events from 200something - 2021 when he pulled an Elder Furi and turned up here after the leaving do. Bexy asks: "What's your favourite type of Jellybean?" Jelly bean?????? Beans are good yes, mong beans my favourite when they've been permented in an avacado that's peacefully had at least six weeks to rest in my airing cupboard. Now jelly bean you say??? I don't recall. Up here on the mountain I drink fresh mineral aqua and what grows on the ground we stand by and what tries to eat such. I need the peace you see to continuously continue on with my calm lifestyle. You can too with my book calm.co.uk/how-to-be-calm-like-me-michael-action-smith which you might find hanging around eBay once every ten motnhs. I passionately threw my mobile phone down the mountain ages ago (he loudly screams rapidly WITH MY DREAMMMMSSSSSS) I assume a jelly bean is one of these shelfie things??? ??? god help me? ? what is the youth coming to? ? ?all these mobile things? ? ?like i ?? ? ? ?WETPW?A?? ? HUAMWAHAWQLAKOOO? ? ? ? ? ? he goes insane for approximately 2.3 minutes. ?? ??? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?? ?? ? ? ? ? "Next question please my mong bean stewed goat with bruised carrots on a bed of quinoa is almost ready to be brewed out of the cauldron upon logs." Habitat (A continuation from Buster Bumblechops: A Memoir) Evergreens Smithereens can still be found to this day in the topleft corner of Mind Candy (extinct since 2021)'s original office in Bonhill Street, London. The police tape still surrounds it but no one dares pass it. Now go away im not telling you any more <3 wait for new book <3 chums chums chums chums moshlingology zanzeehoo ram jam freezer ham<3 Traits Personality: Lonely, squidgy, pessimistic Likes: Introducing advertisements convincing parents to buy plastic and conversing with tooth-paste flavoured sugar. Dislikes: Getting stuck to teeth; being left in buildings for 60 years with no tear buckets. Combination Steps #Go to MC Museum, London. #Cross the police tape if you dare and lift Smelly Bean #Place them in your mouth #Chew them twenty seven times spit them out then chew them 3.141592 times more. #Swallow #Wait approximately 48 hours until you are awoken by a loud noise from your house screaming the code for Smelly Bean. #Go to your fridge thing device and key in the code it gives you #Plant it with any 2 other seeds, apart from Hot Silly Peppers, Crazy Daisy, Snap Apple, Moon Orchid, Star Blosson, Dragon Fruit, Magic Beans, Love Berries or any Special Seed. #enjoy #thank raffy if you are not screamed the code for Smelly Bean within 72 hours #email bexy @ hello@moshimonsters.com #wait for her to reply to check the daily growl (just to be sure) #then like erm find michael and ask him to help you find the other guyslike the designers and bexy. #SCREAM AT BEXY on EMAIL CAUSE YOU REALISE SHE IS THE LOST PPL #wait again for her to reply to check the daily growl #question why it hasn't updated since 2016 #panic #count to 10 #breathe in (more steps can be found in "Calm.com the book the novel the autobiography the selp helf guide" #search all 32 newly inhabitated planets as well as earth for Smelly bean then repeat original steps 1-10 #breathe out Trivia that's not really trivia *Raffy was undercover as a secret agent for the Poppeteers who were saving the day by saving Moshi Monsters. Cute. Well done Juno and the rest Category:Moshlings Category:Seriously one-of-a-kind-seriously-tho-this-time-i-mean-it Moshlings Category:Yet-to-be-named-set-5015 Category:Ross's Creations